1. Field Of The Invention
This invention finds its background in the field related to resin systems pertaining to the conditioning of water to provide soft water in a household, or similar installations and primarily relates to the valves and controls used with such systems.
2. Description Of Prior Art
Prior controls for water softening systems utilized valves of rigid construction and rigidly mounted and the brine valve commonly has been incorporated integrally with the softener valve body and in order to select a softener valve for a particular system, or to adapt the valve to systems of varying size, or capacity, it was necessary to install the complete valve assembly of the size and capacity required with no provision for modification or adaptability of the valve to systems of different capacities.